Mike's nightmare
This is how Mike's nightmare goes in Total Drama: Legend of Everfree. film opens with Mike squirming in bed as he has a bad dream Mike: his sleep No... It can't be...! It isn't true...! Ryan F-Freeman: voice Umm. Mike? sound of knocking can be heard Duncan (Total Drama): MIKE!! THE BUS FOR CAMP EVERFREE LEAVES IN 10 MINUTES!! sits up in bed Mike: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I overslept! gang rushes into Mike's room Sci-Twi: I can't either. That's not like you. Mike: I know. Matau T. Monkey: Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? clock buzzer Cody Fairbrother: It's okay, bro. Gwen: We'll help you pack. Rarity packs a fancy suit for Mike Bertram T. Monkey: We're going to the woods, for my master's sake. Where does he need that? Human Rarity: If we were going to the moon, Bertram, I suggest he pack an evening gown. One never knows, darling. Evil Anna: Uhh. O-kay. Mike: Just lemme get changed. grabs a t-shirt with a picture of Camp Everfree on it but suddenly notices his hair flop down over his left eye and dark circles appearing around his eyes. Then Mal appears in the mirror behind Mike and he turns and sees Mal himself standing in the middle of the room Ryan and the Dazzlings: MAL!?!?!?!?! Mike: How is this possible!? Sci-Twi and Zoey helped me defeat you in TDAS! Sci-Ryan: And I stopped you and Vanitas from forging the X-blade! Mal: You and your hero friends can never truly defeat me and I will be back in control! laughs as the room disindigrates Rianna F-Fiona: No, Mal! Black Wing Rianna is someone else. Like you and Vanitas!! Mal: No. She's a part of you! tries to run but get erased one by one leaving only Mike to face Mal Mike: You can't harm me! You're someone else! Mal: Mal is a part of you! I will always be there, waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Mike! And this time, I won't stop until I have COMPLETE control! merges with Mike Mike: No! tries to thump Mal out but fails. In reality Mike: STOP!!!!!!!! Evil Rianna: Mike! You are dreaming! Wake up! Mike: awake screaming, takes deep breaths, looks around and finds out it was a nightmare It was just a dream! Not real! down Phew. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you ok? You was howling like a loon. Human Pinkie Pie: And we can't stop silly. We're not even there yet. Crash Bandicoot: She's right, mate. Ryan has your alter-personality change powers. smiles Mike: I'm fine. Emmet: Who are Ryan's alternate personalities be called? combs Ryan's hair back Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you combing my hair back? Crash Bandicoot: You know. Rito appears when your hair is combed back. Ryan F-Freeman: and turns into Rito Eh-yo. What's with Mike? Is he okay? Evil Ryan: Hey, Rito. Mike: Rito. I think I had a nightmare. Rito: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan